


Gladdy Daddy Demon

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blacking Out, Cullenlingus, Demon!Gladio, Demons, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, talking about souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You never thought you would have a demon in your bed, but oh boy, you gladly sell your soul for the type of sex he was offering you.





	Gladdy Daddy Demon

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Vathekael and I collabed on this piece, which is going to turn into a small series. Look forward to more demon deliciousness.

Who could say that they were on their knees before a fire demon? You could. Not the way you had imagined to spend your Wednesday evening, but here you were. On your knees. You teeth playfully biting Gladio’s thigh, that was his name. Gladio. Latin name as you could expect from a supernatural creature like that.

“Careful babe. Don’t start something you don’t plan to see through,” he rumbled, his amber eyes bright, as if a fire had been started.

“Says the Master tease. Maybe it’s payback,” you drawled sultry as you bit his other thigh, your breasts pushing against his leg. Your hands squeezing his hips. He had been teasing you for a while now, and it all had led to this moment. Time for him to stop teasing you.

A laugh worked it’s way out of Gladio’s chest. He liked it when they were cocky. He lightly pulled your head back, before moving to his zipper with a smirk on his face.

“I think you need to put your money where your mouth is,” he said, you were gonna have to prove yourself.

“Where are the dollar bills then, babe?” you sassed him and arched your eyebrow at him, not moving your mouth or inch of your body. Yeah, you weren’t going to just submit to him. He gotta work for it.

Leaning down, the smirk still decorated his face. “You’re gonna have to search for them. Thoroughly.” Rising to his full length, he placed a hand on your head. “And if you find them, I just might give you a reward,” he challenged you with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“You’re a demon, love. Liar liar pants almost on fire,” you sassed him again before rubbing him through his leather pants. “Huh, is that your dagger in your pocket?” Your hand roamed over his ass, squeezing and massaging the firm buns as you smirked up at him. Placing your mouth over his leather covered cock and carefully applied pressure with your teeth.

“It’s a sword, babe.” A man gotta have some pride. Even though those hands and mouth were making it just a bit difficult to focus. He could feel himself harden from your ministrations. Pulling you away from him, feeling his cock twitch at the loss of your teeth, he pulled you up until you were eye to eye.

“I’ll show you fire.” With that he crashed your mouths together in a heated kiss, his hands roaming over your body. As they explored you, he slowly warmed them up with demon fire, careful not to burn your delicate skin.

You yelped surprised at the heat before turning putty in his arms. Pulling back and biting his bottom lip softly. “Huh. Cool trick. You’ll be handy during the winter months.” You couldn’t stop sassing him even though he stood a foot taller than me. Broader than a truck and could use fire. Nah. Your dumbass kept provoking him. Your hand moved back to his crotch, lowering his interesting side zipper and brushed your fingers over his length.

“‘Handy’ you say?” he replied, suppressing a groan from the feeling of your hands on his dick. Suddenly, his hands appeared on your ass, grabbing a handful before kneading. You could really get under his skin. Not a lot of people could do that. “I still think you should put that mouth of yours to better use.” One of his hands began moving forward, tracing one finger along your still clothed entrance.

“Handsome. It’s a bit hard to use my mouth on anything if you’re so freaking tall and groping my ass so I can’t go on my knees to serve you.” You wiggled your eyebrows, taking his cock out of his pants and slowly stroking him. Inhaling deeply as he felt so large in your hand. The skin velvet smooth but hard as steel.

Letting out a breath, Gladio gave you a half lidded look. “How about we make it easier for you then.” With the snap of fingers, you were suddenly in his bedroom, the floor stained with ash from your quick travel. Being a demon had its perks.

Taking your hand from his dick, he walked you over to the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. He pushed you slightly, making you fall onto the incredibly soft surface, before he removed his pants and jacket. Taking a hold of himself, he stroked ever so slightly while watching you with dark eyes.

You squealed at the sudden traveling. Looking around started and coughed a bit because ash you know? Not fun for the lungs. Leaning back in bed, you bit your lip softly.

“You look hot. Something I can help you with?” Yeah just put it on my tombstone. Here lies y/n, she died because she couldn’t stop sassing a 6'5 tall demon with fire powers. Dumbass first class.

Gladio’s smirk widened, showing off his pointed fangs.  “Babe, haven’t you noticed? I always look hot.” You had some real spunk. Guess he just had to paint your insides with his own spunk. The thought made his dick throb. Oh yeah, he was gonna mark you as his. Everyone was gonna be able to smell him on you. You were his. “Think you can handle it?”

“Baby, you think you can handle me?” Your ass was fucking toast. Sitting up, you seductively took off your clothes. Tossing your bra and panties right as his face and scooted back on the ridiculous huge and soft bed. Huh. Wouldn’t mind lying down here and wrap yourself up in that Egyptian cotton. Giggling as there was a tiny bounce in the mattress.

“So….if I take your cock in me. Am I getting a soul or selling it? Mmmm? What will be the consequence of this?” Okay maybe you did have a few functioning brain cells lying around.

Smart, this one. Most people just laid back with their legs spread, without a care in the world. With those people, he had no problem claiming their soul. They were better off without it anyway, and he got his fill. But you, you were not like them. You had a fire burning inside of you, bright as the sun itself. It drew Gladio in, the pull too great to ignore. He could never claim your soul. He wanted you to remain feisty.

“You get the best sex of your life, and if it’s to your liking, we do it again. The consequences will be that you won’t be able to stand tomorrow,” he growled, finally moving towards you on the bed.

You tilted your head, heart thudding as you became wetter with the moment. Your nipples stiffening, and you laid back like you were the Queen of Sheba.

“You know? It’s kinda ironic. I have to have sex with a demon, to know for pretty sure that I am going to come - at least. Not able to walk tomorrow? Mmm. You gotta proof that to me, fire starter,” you purred as you brushed your hand down your body and spread your thighs wider. “I got your word that I’m not losing my soul?” A demon’s word was his bond, at least when it came to soul dealing.

The sight of your spread legs almost made Gladio lose control. Damn, he wanted to claim you. His cock throbbed, and he wanted nothing more than to be balls deep inside of you. However, it seemed he first had to calm your nerves.

“You won’t lose your soul. You have my word,” he told you, making a crossing motion over his chest where his heart would be. Fine lines of fire followed his fingers, marking his skin as a reminder that his promise was to be kept. No souls would be lost today. “And I’m not a incubus either, so you won’t lose your life. You will however get a night of hellish fun.” Finally he got his mouth on your skin, leaving warm kisses and small nibbles on your stomach.

You watched fascinated at the fire on his skin that blazed for a moment, then disappeared. “Hellish fun huh?” You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling before moaning in pleasure as his lips made contact with your bare skin. Your hand moving into his thick hair and kept him in place. “Mmmm.” His hands moved to your hips, squeezing and massaging him as his facial hair brushed a little bit roughly against your skin. Leaving little red marks.

“Mmm, if I’m not careful I could become addicted to your kisses,” you murmured as you leaned your head back, feeling him move lower down your body. His hot breath fanning against your skin. Praise heaven…hell? For waxing. Your skin feeling even softer because of his facial hair and calloused fingers.

“Babe, you’ll never be satisfied with anyone else ever again.”  He breathed against your opening, before giving it a long, slow lick. Satan, you tasted divine. Or as close to divine a demon could come at least. It was almost like tasting ambrosia to Gladio. Emitting a growl from deep within his chest, Gladio focused on your precious nub, licking and sucking at it, careful to not scratch you with his sharp teeth. His dick demanding attention, but he spared it none. This was about your pleasure. The delicious sounds you emitted sounded like music to his ears.

“Ah fuck!” you cried out as he went for your clit, the most sensitive part on your body. His large hands grabbing your thighs firmly and forcing them wider apart as he placed your legs over his shoulders so you couldn’t close them. Mewling and gasping as you felt his incisors brush dangerously close against your fragile flesh, but it only excited you even more. Waves of slickness trickling out of you and into his eager awaiting mouth.

“Is that all.” Shut up. “My fingers are more interesting.” You really had a death wish, didn’t you? If you weren’t careful, he was gonna flip you over and just fuck you till you passed out.

You were begging for it. A demon only had so much control, and you walked a thin line. Oh, he was gonna have fun with you. Moving away from your clit, he nosed his way down your pussy until he was at your opening. The only warning you got was a glint in his eyes, before he plunged his tongue straight into your opening.

It was easy to forget that Gladio wasn’t human, but when his tongue was able to reach places no human can, it doesn’t really matter. His fingers, now clawed, continued to work your nub, careful not to cut you. Perhaps another time. He couldn’t get enough of your juices. If he wasn’t careful, Gladio would end up the one addicted.

Your eyes rolled back at the foreign sensations the demon between your legs provided you. Feeling his tongue that deep inside of you. The sharpness of his fingers. It all added new layers of pleasure. Sensation. And a little bit of pain. But pain you wanted more of. The pain that felt so damn good.

“Fuck me,” you hissed in pleasure, your mind getting short-circuited with what he did to you. Hearing him grunt and growl against you, the vibrations stimulating you even more. Ah fuck it was becoming too much.

Ah what a dilemma. Should he give you what you wanted, or should he toy with you just a little bit more? Make you know no other thing but pleasure? Who was he kidding? He was a demon. No way you were getting off that easy. He removed his mouth completely, smirking down at you. You were such a sight. Be it God or Satan, someone had blessed him. Moving his hands to your sides, he dragged them downwards slowly, his claws barely grazing your skin. It was enough to leave red marks. His marks.

“Say it again.”

Your eyes opened dazed, a bit glazed over because of the pleasure you were feeling and having trouble focusing on making sounds that resembled words. Wincing but not hurting when you felt what he was doing to you. Your nails dragged hard over his chest to leave marks of your own, smirking as he growled. Eyes glowing even more. His cock only became larger against your thigh, pre-cum coating your skin.

“Fuck me,” you murmured seductively, dragging your nails over his nipples to tease him.

An inhuman growl left his chest at your words. He could feel himself slipping. Horns began to grow from his head, slowly showing his true appearance. Eyes like fire watched you with such lust. Grabbing a hold of himself, he dragged the head of his cock between your folds, revelling in the feeling of your satin lips, before he slowly pushed in. He didn’t want to hurt you. Couldn’t hurt you. Not his queen. He continued to push until his balls touched your ass.

You didn’t know if you should be afraid or not when his horns appeared, but as he could feel, you surely was aroused by it. Your hand brushed against one of them as you struggled to accept him inside of you. Him being so damn ridiculously large. Who thought it was a good idea to make a man this big! Toes curling, you wiggled underneath him, and that made him slip even deeper inside of you.

The tip bumping against your cervix and for a second, you worried about if you could get pregnant. But the pleasure erased all coherent and rational thought as all you wanted were to scream for him. “Gladio,” you sobbed as tears rolled down your cheeks because of the intensity.

Seeing the tears made Gladio panic slightly. He was hurting you. He could tell. Stilling his movement, he tried to give you time to adjust.

“You’re doing so good babe. You’re so beautiful. Look how well you’re taking me. Satan, I can even see myself.” Looking down at your stomach, there was a present bulge from Gladio’s cock. “Give it time babe. It’ll feel so good, I promise. Remember, a demon’s word is his bond.” He kissed you passionately, trying to take your mind away from the pain, all while he toyed with your breasts.

Panting against his lips, your brain cells were scrambling to figure out what to feel but with each passing second. Each touch of his hand. Each slide of his tongue against yours. You relaxed, walls loosening around him and getting wetter. Your hands came around him, stroking and massaging his burning skin. The heat he radiated made you more relax as well.

“Mmmm. You feel sinfully good,” you murmured against his lips as you rocked your hips slowly. Hissing as it felt so good. Yes this was perfect. “Gladio. You can move. Ah fuck. Please move before I go insane,” you begged him softly as your nails dug lightly into his skin.

Searching your face, Gladio was satisfied with what he saw. Slowly, he began to move his hips until only the tip of his cock remained inside you. Setting a pace, he watched as his dick disappeared inside you. It was maddening. He wanted to stay like this forever. Wanted to watch your face contort in pleasure. Your legs came around his waist as he moved, the only sound coming from the slaps of skin on skin and your breaths intermingling.

You looked down as well, eyes burning and rolling back. Seeing his cock disappear in you, feeling it happen. Oh fuck it drove you crazy. He felt so burning hot that you didn’t know how long you were going to last. His pelvis rubbing against your clit and pushing you to the edge with each thrust into you. Pulling him closer, you rested my forehead against his. “Gladio. Oh fuck this feel so good. Ah, it shouldn’t feel so good.”

Moving one hand downwards, Gladio massaged your clit while he fucked you. He wanted you to come first. He was not close yet, but you were gonna feel it. It was all about you. “Come baby. Come for me.” He breathed harshly as he sped up his thrusts. “I wanna see you come on my cock.”

You didn’t want to come yet but the way he moved on top of you. Touched you. Fucked you. "Gladio! GLADIO!” you screamed as the pleasure shot through you, your walls twitching and fluttering around his shaft as you held onto him. Your mouth became a bit dry, and your skin super hot and sensitive. Relaxing onto the bed, you panted as you were sweaty all over - trying to come down from your high.

Forcing himself to slow down, Gladio stilled inside you. Giving you a moment to catch your breath.  “You look so beautiful babe.” Leaning his forehead against yours, he kissed you slowly. “Think you have another one in you?” he asked, his hips making small, involuntary thrusts against you. He wanted to mark you so bad, inside out. Make you smell like him.

Kissing him back, your fingers massaged the skin around his horns. Humming against his warm full lips. “Yes I do. Go for it handsome. You want a different position? Maybe from behind. You seem like a man who likes to fully dom a woman,” you whispered with a little smirk on your lips. Tightening and relaxing your muscles around him to give him the most intimate massage possible.

His eyes flashed, an animalistic look in them. With a loud growl, he slipped out of you and flipped you around before fully sheeting himself again. He began to piston into you, chasing his own release. He nibbled on your neck slightly, leaving marks. Grunts and growls escaped him with every slap of skin on skin.

You couldn’t even scream orr think as he was literally fucking your brains out. Unable to move in any direction as he pushed you into the mattress with his body. Spreading your thighs so he could lie between them and fuck you hard. The stings of your neck made you tingle even more. Your breasts rubbing roughly against the sheets.

“Gladio. Fuck. Too good. Yes. Can you feel how wet I am becoming again. How I’m tightening? Fuck fuck. Yes right there. Oh fuck!” The bed was creaking, his pace brutal. Mine mine mine.

“Damn. You feel so good. You fit perfectly around my cock.” Moving a hand down, he began to massage your oversensitive clit. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten. It was gonna be over too soon. Gladio switched between pistoning and rotating his hips, trying to just hit that spot inside you. “Babe let me cum inside you. Let me mark you as mine. Let me show everyone who you belong to.” he panted into your hear, his voice husky.

"Yes yes yes,” you could only chant as your mind had become so numb with pleasure. Not even knowing where you ended, and he started. Eyes rolling back when he touched your clit, and you tried to curl away. Having another mind blowing orgasm as your heart almost stopped by the force of it. Your nerves frying which made your limbs twitch uncontrollably. “Gladiolus!” you cried out his full name, begging for deliverance. Begging for mercy.

You chanting his name like a prayer became his undoing. With a roar he came, coating your insides with his seed. While his hips kept pumping, he proceeded to mark your shoulder. Biting into it, he drew blood. It made him delirious, ripping another roar from his throat. You were his. Slowly he came down from the high, his hips stilling. Noticing the wound, he began to kiss your back in apology. But he did not pull out. He wanted to remain inside you. Wanted to feel you close to him.

“You okay babe?”

You blacked out for a moment. Everything becoming too much for you. You could hear his voice in the distance. Feeling his hot seed inside of you, his cock as well. Mmm that felt nice. Something stinging on your shoulder.

“Yes I am,” you murmured a bit dazed as you couldn’t get your eyes open. More focused on getting air into your lungs. Taking his hand, you entwined your fingers and rested them by your head. Breathing heavily. “Mmmm. I think you fucked my soul out of me,” you joked amused. Breathing a laugh, Gladio rested his head on your back.

“Like I told you, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Rolling you two over, without slipping out of you, he pulled you on top of him and nuzzled your neck. “Which means you’ll have to remain here with me.” He smiled, encircling you with his arms.

“Sounds like Hell,” you murmured cheekily as you got comfortable. Not really feeling your legs or hips anymore. “I know it’s all brimstone and heat. But you got some water? You wrung me dry,” you murmured softly as you rubbed your cheek against his firm chest.

Snorting, Gladio nuzzled you once more before snapping his fingers. A water bottle appeared on the side of the bedside table.

“For you babe, I’ll turn Hell into Heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
